Following Seigaku
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: We all know Inui tends to follow the members of the club around, and at times gets the others to help. This is all about following Ryoma, Kikumaru and some Mystery Person on a day when, well nothing else apparently matters. But to help in the end is...


** Alright so it's about time that I update this story and fix a few things. There was A LOT wrong with this story when I first wrote it and rereading it today made me realize that I'm really not happy with how this story turned out. It still the same basic concept but if you've read this story before it is probably best if you reread it. And look, I even remembered to actually add Taka into the rest of the story instead of a few sentences.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters except for my own.**

_**Following Seigaku**_

* * *

**_Inui's POV_ **

Inui, Sadaharu; a tall 3rd year at Seigaku with short, spiky black hair pushed is glasses farther up his nose as he stood on the sidewalk. He calmly watched his kohai; Echizen, Ryoma walk down the streets of Tokyo dressed in full tennis gear. 'Where are you going?' He thought. The street tennis courts were in the opposite direction from where he was walking. Inui pulled out his phone and called the Seigaku tennis team. First was Kikumaru, Eiji; Kawamura, Takashi was next; a very annoyed Tezuka, Kunimitsu; followed by Shuusuke, Fuji and Momoshiro, Takeshi. Just as he was calling Kaidou, Kaoru his phone cut off.

Kikumaru was there the fastest. He had bright red hair and dark blue eyes that shined with happiness. A plaster on his right cheek seemed useless to Inui since Kikumaru wasn't injured. "Ne, ne, Inui what's going on?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Ahh I was around the corner shopping for new tennis shoes nya… I didn't have enough money to pay anything though." Kikumaru was pouting now with little tear drops forming in his eyes. The tears disappeared at Kikumaru saw Taka calming walking down the street towards them. Taka was quite tall even for a senior in middle school. His brown hair was styled similar to the American's Elvis Presley and he had long side-burns. Slightly big ears stuck out from his hair. Big, round, brown eyes made the teen look more innocent that he already seemed.

Momo and Kaidou were close behind Taka, and they seemed to be racing each other. 'Good thing Kaidou ran into Momo or he may not have come.' Inui thought as he watched the pair. Momo, even though he was a sophomore, was taller than Taka. His well tones muscles stretched as he ran. Spiky black hair was gelled up and didn't move in the wind. Kaidou was different than Momo, although he too was a sophomore. Where Momo paid attention to his hair, Kaidou hid his short black hair under a red bandana. Usually he wore a green one to match his green eyes, although unintentionally.

Inui looked around when the sophomores finally came to a stop. The others weren't coming, he knew that already. "Inui, what's going on? Why did you call?" Taka asked the data collector.

"Echizen was in full tennis gear heading in the opposite direction of the street tennis courts 10 minutes ago. According to my data he is going to meet someone, though I do not know who sense he knows many tennis players from various schools. Changes are that it is more than likely a Hyotei player based on the direction he was heading. Also, he was smiling." Inui was looking through one of his notebooks. This one was one of the books that he had collected on Echizen but instead it was filled with information that he believed was most important.

"Should we follow him?" Momo suggested. He was Echizen's best friend and knew that he almost never smiled and when he did… well it usually wasn't for a good reason. Kaidou hissed, which they all took as a form of agreement.

"Gah," everyone turned to Kikumaru. His eyes were wide and he started to jog in place. "Sorry guys I forgot that I have something to do. Bye nya," Kikumaru took off down the street.

"Why is Eiji dressed to play tennis?" Oishi said as he walked up to the group. Oishi had short black hair with two locks for bangs and the lower half of his head was shaved. He was thin and short compared to Taka with a round face and kindness leaking from every pore.

Momo jumped and turned around, nearly falling on his butt. "Ahh, Oishi-senpai, when'd you get here?" Momo asked as he calmed down from being surprised by the appearance of the vice captain. Inui explained the situation to Oishi, having completely forgotten to call him after his phone cut off his call to Kaidou.

"Wait… why IS Kikumaru-senpai dressed to play tennis? I thought he was out buying shoes today." Momo repeated Oishi's question, getting looks of confusion from everyone there. Without words the group split up to follow their two team mates.

**Group 1 – Kikumaru, Eiji**

**Oishi**

**Kaidou**

**Taka**

**Group 2 – Echizen, Ryoma**

**Inui**

**2) Momo**

* * *

_**Meanwhile Fuji's POV**_

Fuji was a thin guy with looks that man most of the girls drool. His light, layered browned hair reached his chin and covered most of his forehead. A calm smile placed perfectly on his face with his closed eyes covering bright blue eyes. Something about the Seigaku tensai screamed evil when his eyes opened; which wasn't often.

Fuji had been enjoying the day to himself and had just gotten back from trying to visit his little brother Yuuta. Who happen to have slammed the door to his dorm in Fuji's face. Having wanted time to himself he had turned his cell phone off; thus not having received Inui's call. Walking around a corner Fuji stopped. 'Hmm, wonder why Echizen is here.' Fuji thought to himself as he watched Echizen stop in front of a house's gate. Fuji kept to the corner and watched his kohai. It wasn't long before someone left and waved Echizen to leave. From this distance Fuji couldn't see who it was, the hooded jacket didn't help either. Fuji quickly followed after them, a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Tezuka's POV**_

Tezuka had been sitting at his desk in his room trying to get some work done on a class project. Tezuka's dark brown hair was falling in front of his eyes. His oval glasses were falling off of his nose as he rubbed at his temples. Dark brown eyes filled with exhaustion. Tezuka's usually stoic expression was turned into a frown of annoyance. He had gotten the call from Inui and immediately hung up. 'Of course he would call my house phone. I never answer my cell when he calls.' Tezuka thought as he leaned back in his chair.

"Kunimitsu are you done with the phone?" his mother called from somewhere in the house.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay, please make sure it gets back in the hallway. I don't want to have to go looking for it when I need to use it."

Tezuka shook his head, stood up and walked into the hallway. Halfway to his destination he was pushed aside by a person in a hooded jacket that raced through the house towards the front door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

The person in the jacket ignored him as shoes were placed onto feet. Once the first shoe was finished a single word was said, "Out."

Tezuka for once, was curious. The person before him had been leaving for hours at a time. Tezuka frown, sometimes it would be after 10 P.M. "where and with whom?"

"Not telling," was yelled out as the door to the house slammed shut. Tezuka took a step forward to follow when the phone in his hand began to ring.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Ryoma's POV**_

Usually Ryoma didn't like to be bothered on his weekends. He'd walk about town with his black hair, with natural green tint, buried under his hat. Golden eyes shaded from the sun and everyone's view and a grape Ponta in his hands. He was the shortest player on the Seigaku tennis team, being only a freshman, and took advantage of that during his walks so that he could blend in and be ignored. Today was different though. He had challenged his idiot father to a tennis match. So far, he was losing, though not as bad as a few weeks ago. 'Hmm, maybe Inui-senpai's training is actually working.'

Hearing his cell phone chime he turned towards the back porch of his house. "Hold up, oyaji." He calmly stated as he walked over to his cell. He picked up the phone and read through the text message. Quickly he ran inside and upstairs to get cleaned up, forgetting to bring his phone with him. Echizen, Nanjirou decided to take just a tiny peek at the text:

_To: Ryoma_

_Hey I just finished. Come on over and we'll play a game of tennis. Oh yeah, don't tell anyone cause I don't want them to follow. See ya then._

_From: …_

There was no name on the contact list, not even a number, just three dots. But Ryoma seemed to know exactly who it was. Nanjirou continued to stare at the text, trying to use it to figure out who his son was meeting. Ryoma though was upstairs changing into a pair of clean sports cloths after a quick shower. Grabbing his tennis bag he walked to his desk and picked up something before tossing it into the bag and zipping it up. The light in the room caught on the object and it sparkled for a moment before being cast into shadows.

Running back downstairs Ryoma threw on his shoes. "I won't be home for dinner." Just as he was leaving Ryoma remembered his phone. Walking to his father he snatched the phone out of the man's hands and raced out of the door. Once he was down the stairs of the temple he started to walk calmly in the direction he was supposed to go. He reached the house of his friend, the message sender, and waited outside the gate.

His friend didn't take long to leave the house and signaled him to start walking. It was probably a way to keep peeping eyes within the house from knowing just who the person was meeting. Said person caught up with him and they both started to run. "This way," his friend pointed and continued to run towards the bullet train station.

"Wait up," Ryoma called and he lightly jogged behind. He was ignored so he picked up speed, catching up in seconds. Where ever they were going was only a few stops away thankfully. The bullet train at this time of day tended to start to fill quickly. Ryoma sighed and breathed in fresh air and trees. They were very close to the forest and some tennis courts. "This is where we're playing?" Ryoma watched as his friend nodded and walked over to the forest, entering it via a hunting path. 'Slow down,' Ryoma thought but didn't say, knowing it'd be useless.

* * *

_**Group 1**_

They were able to easily find Kikumaru. His red hair was such a bright color that it was easy to spot in a crowd. That and the Golden Pair seemed to have such a strong bond that Oishi knew just were to look. What was odd though was finding him waiting impatiently in front of the bullet train station, waiting for it to come. They followed him on and all the way to his destination, trying not to be seen; which was actually very easy, considering Kikumaru's mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. He got off at the fourth stop and ran towards a forest. Oishi, Kaidou and Taka decided to wait and call Inui before entering.

* * *

_**Group 2**_

The two saw everything that happened with Ryoma. From him meeting up with some stranger, the race, and them entering the forest. They were hiding behind a tree when they saw Kikumaru come racing in and following the same path both Ryoma and their mysterious stranger took. Not long after that Inui got a call from Kaidou.

_~Kikumaru-senpai just ran into a forest… somewhere in…~_

Inui hung up and walked out of hiding, causing Kaidou to jump in surprise and Oishi to whack himself on the forehand. Taka calmly checked Oishi to make sure there wasn't any damage. "Shall we follow?" Oishi asked once Taka had nodded that he was fine. He already knew the answer to both questions though.

Fuji quietly walked up behind him and taped his shoulder. "Who are you following?" Oishi turned around slowly, hearing the evil undertone.

"Ohh Fuji, no one, just Kikumaru and apparently Echizen went in there as well."

Fuji nodded his head, "I saw. I've been following Echizen since I saw him pick up a friend." Fuji tilted his head and frowned lightly, "these two didn't even know I was following Echizen."

The three in group 1 turned to look at group 2 wanting answers. Inui nodded his head and Momo scratched the back of his neck with a grin. "Who is he with?" No one from group 2 answered and neither did Fuji because no one knew exactly who it was.

* * *

_**Ryoma's POV**_

Ryoma had to admit that he was quite impressed at the tennis court in the middle of the forest. "When'd this get here?"

His friend grinned and pulled out a black racket with green grip tape. "It's always been here. I had to fix it up a bit so we could play on it."

A rustling in the bushes told them that someone was coming into the clearing. A ball of red burst through the tight hold of the plants and stood up. "Kikumaru-senpai, took you long enough." Ryoma partly complained.

Kikumaru grinned, "I told you Ochibi-chan that you are told call me Eiji!" Kikumaru whined before looking around. "Where's our fourth player? Weren't we going to play doubles?"

Ryoma's friend grimaced, "Kirihara couldn't make it. I just found out before I left and didn't have time to ask Gakuto. We can take turns or play two again one." It didn't sound as fun to Kikumaru but he agreed as long as Ryoma played by himself. Ryoma found no qualms, seeing as he hated playing doubles, it didn't matter with whom.

The game went on for quite a while. Neither side was giving up a point easily. When the game was finally 6 games all, Ryoma. **(A/N: for those of you who don't know what that means. Both sides are tied at 6 games and its Ryoma's serve… well as far as I've learned in my tennis class at school.) **More rustling was heard from the bushes interrupting Ryoma's serve and sending it into the net for a fault. "Seems like our game is up," Kikumaru sighed.

* * *

_**Fuji's POV**_

Fuji watched with the others for the whole game in amazement. Kikumaru could play doubles perfectly with Oishi but no one knew that he could play so well with some random person. Echizen was, of course, as cocky as ever but he seemed to be taking the game more seriously than even his match against Atobe. But he was also just flat out having fun. Fuji was the first to hear footsteps behind them. He turned around and smiled, his eyes nearly completely open from watching the match. He saw Kaidou beside him turn next, followed by Oishi and then Inui. Momo was the last to know that someone else was there. When at last he turned around his face changed from shock to surprise, "Ca…"

* * *

_**Tezuka's POV**_

Tezuka walked calmly out of the bushes like they were nothing. He came across the sight of Kikumaru hanging on Echizen's back laughing like crazy. Echizen nodded at him with some surprise, and then returned to trying to break Kikumaru's hold on him. Tezuka knew the others had followed him through. "So this is where you've been for the past few weeks."

Everyone turned to Tezuka and followed his line of sight to Echizen's friend. Fuji stepped forward first, "you know him Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded, "not him, her. She's…"

Said girl ran forward dropping her racket. Her hood flew off of her head, letting shoulder length medium brown hair be released to fly behind her. Her jacket flapped around showing white tennis shoes, green shorts and a black tank top. While still a good three feet from them she jumped and flung herself at Tezuka. "Kunimitsu!" she yelled.

A smile graced Tezuka's face, one that he knew reached into his eyes. He could see everyone's faces were in complete shock. 1) They probably never guessed that Tezuka could smile. 2) Some strange girl, who happened to know both Kikumaru and Echizen, was now holding onto him while calling him by his first name.

Tezuka loosened the girl's grip and set her softly on the ground. She wasn't nearly as tall as him but their eyes were the same, from color to that cold stoic bit. "Everyone, this is Ai, my little sister." He could tell that this was news for his friends. The only ones who seemed unfazed were Kikumaru and Echizen.

The latter of the two stepped forward, "Ai usually lives in America with my family undergoing medical treatment until we moved back here. Since her doctors have given her a near clean bill of health she'd decided to return home as well. She's a freshman at Seigaku like me."

Tezuka watched as Kikumaru raced forward and glomped the poor girl. "What does Tezuka mean by this is where you've been? Didn't you tell him that you've been meeting with me nya?!"

Tezuka didn't miss when his sister looked down and blushed. "I never really, um… got the chance to tell him."

Tezuka looked down at his sister and then at Kikumaru, "No." he stated calmly and simply. As though that one word would solve everything and no one would go against it. The others on the Seigaku team were, at this point, confused.

Tezuka could tell that Echizen was enjoying the show. He knew that Kikumaru had known Ai for a few years now. Not as long at Echizen but he still knew her longer than Tezuka would have liked. They only got to see each other a few times when she would be allowed to visit Japan.

Kikumaru apparently wasn't backing down. "Tezuka, even if you don't agree it's not up to you. Although I would like for you to approve, and I'm asking you right now." Kikumaru was completely serious. There was no laughter in his eyes. Kikumaru and he shared a few moments of a silent conversation. Tezuka barely saw Echizen walk away and pack up his tennis equipment. Just before closing the bag his pulled something out.

Tezuka sighed, "Fine. But you're not to keep anything else a secret ever again. Understood!?" Kikumaru nodded and returned to his fun going self, squeezing Ai closer.

* * *

_**Kikumaru's POV**_

"Eiji," Echizen called. Kikumaru looked up and let go of Ai with one arm in time to catch the object that was just tossed at him. It was a pair of tennis necklaces. One had a racket and the other a net and ball. Both had the same inscription on the back. 'Never doubles, but forever a pair.' Kikumaru smiled and handed one to Ai and they both laughed. 'Yup,' Kikumaru thought. 'Ochibi-chan knows exactly what's going on nya. Even though he shouldn't have been mean and have told me sooner that he knew nya.'

Kikumaru watched at Tezuka smiled a barely noticeable smile. Fuji was, well Fuji was giving off this creepy aura with a smile to match. 'I should keep an eye on Ai and Ochibi-chan for a while. Fujiko is scary.' Inui of course was writing down some time in a notebook that seemed to have just appeared out of no where and all the while Oishi, Momo, Taka and Kaidou had no clue about what was going on.

* * *

**Oh wow, that's so much better than the original. I'm actually REALLY sick with myself to having placed that pathetic piece of trash here for ya'll to read. Now, I hope that you like this updated and better version. Cause in all honesty, I don't know how I wrote that other one and didn't scream in frustration a long time ago.**


End file.
